1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of printing a web page by using a mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals such as smartphones or tablet PCs have been widely used, and Internet searching has been performed by using the mobile terminals. In some cases, current web page displayed on the smartphone may need to be printed. Printing data may be generated by using a mobile printing application installed in the smartphone, and the printing data may be transferred wirelessly to a printer to perform a direct printing operation.
When generating the printing data by using the mobile printing application, the currently displayed web page screen may be converted into a bitmap image by using a Web view component provided by an operating system (OS) thereof to generate the printing data. However, problems may exist with same.
Printing quality may be low. Since a web view screen may be captured as it is or converted into a bitmap image, the bitmap image may be generated with a resolution that is merely suitable for a smartphone screen, and accordingly, the printing quality of the bitmap image may be degraded. The Web view may have to be expanded and captured a plurality of times in order to print the web view of high quality, and thus, it may require a lot of time for printing. In addition, in some OS, the method may not be performed, and thus, the printing may be performed in low quality.
In addition, a rendering efficiency may be degraded. When performing a rendering operation, images are captured from the web view and recombined to configure a printing image per page, and then, the printing data is generated. Thus, it may require a lot of time for performing the rendering operation, and storage space in a memory may not be sufficient.
Also, changing a layout may be difficult. Since the web page is captured and extracted as the bitmap image, if a user changes printing options and a layout is changed, the entire web page has to be recombined. Thus, operation processes may be complicated and require a lot of time for performing the operation.
In addition, the printing method may be highly dependent upon a kind of OS. If the web view does not support the image extraction according to the kind of OS, it may be difficult to use the web page printing function in the smartphone. Since manipulation method of the web view component varies depending on the OS, a coding operation may need to be performed again according to each OS.